Ogień&Lód
by NikkiBlack14
Summary: Dwie kobiety... światło i mrok. Jedna... gorąca, odważna, wierna Druga... zimna, niedostępna, okrutna Czy Bellatrix będzie właśnie tą osobą, której potrzebuje Hermiona? Czy dwie kobiety tak różne może połączyć miłość?
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

_Info: Hermiona dowiaduje się o kolejnym ataku śmierciożerców..._

Hermiona z uwagą czytała ,,Proroka Codziennego". Była właściwie jedyną osobą, która to robiła. Inni albo rozmawiali, albo jedli śniadanie.  
Artykuły w gazecie dotyczyły głównie kolejnych mordów i porwań. No bo czy można było pisać o wielkich wygranych na loterii, kiedy Voldemort siał spustoszenie w świecie magii razem ze swoimi śmierciożercami? To wydawało się takie absurdalne…  
- Hermiono, po co czytasz ,,Proroka"? – zapytał Ron. – Przecież wiadomo, co się dzieje.  
- Z przyzwyczajenia. – odparła, ale nie odłożyła gazety.  
Ron westchnął i przeciągnął się.  
- Zginął ktoś, kogo znamy?  
- Nie, raczej nie.  
Hermiona przerzuciła kolejną stronę i od razu jej wzrok przykuła informacja o spaleniu połowy sklepów na Ulicy Pokątnej. Sprawcami byli oczywiście śmierciożercy.

_Ubiegłej nocy zwolennicy Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, zwani śmieciożercami dokonali ataku na Ulicę Pokątną. _  
_Zdewastowano sklep madame Malkin, oraz podpalono lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue, sklep Ollivanderów i kilka innych. Ministerstwo wysłało grupę przedstawicieli do opanowania sytuacji. Pożar został zażegany, jednak sprawcom udało się uciec. Wśród nich znajdowali się z całą pewnością: Antonin Dołohow, Fenrir Greyback oraz Bellatrix Lestrange._

Poniżej znajdowały się zdjęcia przedstawiające płonące budynki i zdjęcia sprawców, które musiały być robione jeszcze w Azkabanie. Dalsza część artykułu zawierała wypowiedzi pracowników Ministerstwa oraz poszkodowanych.  
Hermiona złożyła gazetę na pól i wypiła łyk herbaty.  
- Zdemolowali pół ulicy. – oznajmiła. – Śmierciożercy.  
- Obawiam się, że to dopiero początek. – powiedział Harry.  
- Tak – dodała cicho Hermiona i ponownie spojrzała na rozwścieczoną twarz Bellatrix Lestrange – Dopiero początek.

- To była brawurowa akcja! – zarechotał Greyback, odrzucając ,,Proroka Codziennego" na stolik.  
- Czy ty możesz wreszcie zamknąć swój pysk? – warknęła Bellatrix.  
Miała serdecznie dość tego psa. Nie dość, że ciągle coś bredził bez sensu, to jeszcze śmierdział jak cholera.  
- Hej, paniusiu, jeśli coś ci nie pasuje to wyjdź. – odparował Greyback.  
Gorzko tego pożałował. Bellatrix w jednej chwili wyciągnęła różdżkę, krzyknęła ,,Crucio!", wilkołak upadł na podłogę, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazm. Dusił się i miotał po ziemi, wydając okrzyki bólu. Dołohow, który do tej pory przyglądał się tej scenie z uwagą, rzucił niedbale:  
- Bella, starczy już. Za chwilę ściągniesz tu samego Czarnego Pana, a on na pewno nie będzie zadowolony takich zachowaniem.  
Bellatrix z pewnym oporem cofnęła zaklęcie. Greyback leżał na podłodze, dysząc ciężko.  
- Zapamiętaj sobie, kundlu, że tak się do mnie nie mówi. – sapnęła.  
Nic nie odpowiedział tylko syknął wściekle.  
- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego Czarny Pan przydzielił go akurat do nas. – ciągnęła Bellatrix. -Dlaczego w ogóle go przyjął w nasze szeregi.  
Decyzji Czarnego Pana nikt nie mógł kwestionować. W przeciwnym razie czekała go okrutna kara. Wszystkich to dotyczyło, nawet jej. Czarny Pan wiedział wszystko, nigdy się nie mylił… Jednak teraz… Po prostu Bellatrix wydawało jej się, że ten wilkołak narobi więcej szkód niż pożytku.  
- To decyzja Czarnego Pana. Musimy się do niej dostosować, nawet jeśli niezbyt nam odpowiada. – wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, Dołohow spojrzał z odrazą na Greybacka, który próbował wtaszczyć swoje wielkie brzuszysko z powrotem na fotel.  
- Nasza grupa jest najsilniejsza dzięki mnie! – wyspał, kiedy już usadowił się wygodnie.  
Bellatrix prychnęła.  
- Chyba najbardziej śmierdząca. Czy wy się nigdy nie myjecie? – wzdrygnęła się z odrazą.  
Naprawdę nie była zadowolona swoimi kompanami. Dołohow nie był znowu taki zły, ale kundel… Nie mogła pojąć dlaczego ona, jedna z najwierniejszych jest skazana na jego towarzystwo. Czarny Pan podzielił swoich zwolenników na trzyosobowe grupy. Każda z nich miała wyznaczone zadanie, któremu musiała sprostać. Jeśli wszystko się powiodło cała grupa była nagradzana. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek popełnił nawet najmniejszy błąd, cierpieli wszyscy.  
- Uważaj na słowa! – krzyknął Greyback.  
Bellatrix ponownie sięgnęła za pazuchę po różdżkę. Tym razem Dołohow zareagował od razu.  
- Powiedziałem: uspokójcie się!  
Bellatrix z nadąsaną miną wycofała się, a Greyback schował obnażone wcześniej kły.  
Od tej pory zapanowała cisza.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

_Info: Hermiona przypadkowo trafia na Malfoya, który kręci się koło Pokoju Życzeń. Dziewczyna jest pewna, że coś knuje. Bellatrix razem z Gerardem odwiedza sklep Borigna i Burkesa. Po raz kolejny badają Szafę Zniknięć. _

Nadszedł listopad, wnosząc do zimno i wilgoć do zamku. W pewnym sensie była to jedna z lepszych pór do ćwiczenia quidditcha. Lecz tylko w pewnym sensie. Nie było już co prawda palącego słońca, które przeszkadzałoby zawodnikom, ale za to częste deszcze i burze doprowadzały do przeziębień. Dlatego Harry i Ron często odwiedzali skrzydło szpitalne.  
Ron zdał egzamin na obrońcę, pokonując w ten sposób wyjątkowo zadufanego w sobie Cormaca McLaggena. Hermiona miała w tym swój udział, ale szczęśliwy Ron nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia.  
Jeśli chodzi o Hermionę – gdy chłopacy byli na treningach albo nadrabiali prace domowe ona głównie siedziała w bibliotece z Ginny i pomagała jej przygotowywać się do SUM-ów albo chodziła z nią i Luną na spacery.  
Pewnego dnia, gdy wracała właśnie z takiego spaceru było już dość późno i starała się jak najszybciej dostać do wieży Gryffindoru w obawie przed Filchem i jego kotką, panią Norris. Nie było jeszcze ciszy nocnej, ale Filch na pewno na pewno zainteresowałby się dlaczego pałęta się wieczorem po korytarzach i znalazł dla niej jakąś karę.  
Hermiona przechodziła właśnie obok Pokoju Życzeń. Za każdym razem przypominała sobie wtedy o GD, o ich tajnych spotkaniach, o tym wszystkim, czego się nauczyli. Kompletnie zamyślona nie wiedziała dokąd idzie i niechcący na kogoś wpadła. Siła uderzenia była tak mocna, że prawie zwaliła ją z nóg. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili chwyciła się ściany. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i zobaczyła, kogo potrąciła.  
- Uważaj, jak łazisz, szlamo! – warknął Malfoy. Na jego bladej twarzy malowała się złość i odraza.  
- To niechcący… – mruknęła Hermiona, ale zaraz potem przypomniało się jej, że rozmawia z Malfoyem. – Co ty tu robisz?  
Poza nimi na korytarzu nie było nikogo.  
- Nie twój interes. – odparował i ruszył przed siebie.  
Hermiona wciąż stała, opierając się jedną ręką o ścianę.  
- To rzadko spotykany widok – Malfoy bez swoich osiłków. Co im się stało? Zgłupieli do reszty?  
Malfoy w jednej chwili zawrócił w jej kierunku, a w jego stalowych oczach nie dało się doszukać niczego dobrego.  
- Zamknij się, Granger. – wycedził i przycisnął ją z całej siły ręką do ściany. – I zapomnij, że mnie tu widziałaś.  
Puścił ją z obrzydzeniem i szybko się oddalił. Hermionie serce biło ze strachu jak oszalałe, a miejsce, które ścisnął piekło.  
Wiedziała, że Malfoy poza obelgami i groźbami nie robił nic więcej, jednak teraz było w nim coś… naprawdę przerażającego. A poza tym, co on mógł robić o tej porze sam koło Pokoju Życzeń.  
- Hermiona?  
Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę i zauważyła Harry'ego i Rona idących w jej kierunku. Obaj mieli zarzucone na ramiona miotły.  
- O, cześć! – zawołała, siląc się na spokojny ton.  
- Hermiono, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Ron.  
Hermioba kątem oka sprawdziła, czy Malfoy już odszedł. Zagryzła wargę i odparła:  
- Ja… wracam z biblioteki.  
- Ale czemu tu stoisz? Źle się poczułaś?  
- Bo.. Och, wpadłam na Malfoya. Jak zwykle coś bredził, więc zatrzymałam się, żeby się odgryźć.  
- Ale przecież ty z reguły nie zwracasz na niego uwagi. – zauważył Ron, mrużąc oczy i uważnie się w nią wpatrując.  
- Tak, ale… zresztą nieważne. Nic się nie stało. No, chodźmy już. Pewnie kolacja się zaczęła. – rzuciła może troszkę za bardzo dziarskim tonem i pomaszerowała korytarzem. Harry i Ron poszli za nią. Mimo iż Malfoy nie zrobił nic szczególnego, Hermiona była święcie przekonana, że nie przez przypadek kręcił się przy Pokoju Życzeń.

****  
- Myślisz, że to naprawi? – spytał Gerard.  
Bellatrix tylko wzruszyła ramionami i nie przestawała krążyć po pomieszczeniu.  
- Musi. Nie ma innego wyjścia.  
Obeszła szafkę dookoła. Szafa zniknięć, cenna rzecz. Można się przenosić w dowolne miejsca jeśli tylko zawiera ono jej bliźniaczkę. A takim miejscem był właśnie Hogwart.  
- Ile to może potrwać?  
- To jest łatwe zadanie. Ale ja wierzę w potencjał mojego siostrzeńca. – Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo. Na ten widok Gerarda przeszły dreszcze. Trudno było mu ukryć, że Bellatrix budzi w nim lęk. Bał się jej nawet bardziej niż Czarnego Pana. Była od niego o wiele brutalniejsza i bardziej drastyczna.  
Gerard od niedawna należał do śmierciożerców, ale zdążył się już przekonać na co ją stać.  
- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. – mruknęła Bellatrix. – Przede wszystkim powinieneś panować nad emocjami. Nie okazywać strachu.  
Zrobiła kilka kroków jego stronę. Kiedy była dostatecznie blisko, oparła swoje ręce na fotelu, na którym siedział. Jej czarne oczy były lekko przymrużone, a usta rozchylone.  
- Nie okazywać litości… – zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego. Gerard nie potrafił opanować strachu, ale jednocześnie podniecenia, kiedy poczuł jej oddech.  
- Ale przede wszystkim… nie dać się zwieść. – uśmiechnęła się szeroko po czym omiotła jego policzek paznokciami i odeszła.  
Gerard starała się dojść do siebie, wciąż patrząc w Bellatrix. Jednak ona nie zwracała już na niego najmniejszego uwagi. Patrzyła przez brudną szybę w sklepie Borgina i Bureks'a na opustoszałą i uśpioną jeszcze ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.  
- Jedyne, co nam pozostało to liczyć na Dracona. – szepnęła.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

_Info: Hermiona nadal podejrzewa, że Malfoy coś knuje. Zauważa to Harry i prosi ją o rozmowę. _

Lekcje eliksirów z profesorem Slughornem były niewątpliwie łatwiejsze i bardziej przyjemne niż lekcje ze Snape'em. Idealnym tego przykładem był Harry Potter, który nagle stał się najlepszym uczniem. Nikt nie mógł się temu nadziwić, ale każdy był zdania, że ujawnił się jego głęboko skryty talent.  
Jednak Hermiona znała prawdę. Sekretem sukcesu Harry'ego była jego książka do eliksirów. Jednak nie była to zwyczajna książka zakupiona w księgarni. Harry pożyczył ją od Slughorna na czas kupienia sobie swojej własnej. Nie przypuszczał, że w tej książce znajdzie nieco zmienione receptury eliksirów, ale jakże skuteczne. A przynajmniej na tyle skuteczne, by stać się mistrzem eliksirów, oszukując wszystkich, pomyślała ze złością Hermiona. Bo oczywiście Harry nie poinformował Slughorna o zapiskach w książce, których autorem był niejaki Książę Półkrwi. A gdy zamówiony przez Harry'ego egzemplarz do niego trafił, ten zamienił książki okładkami i ostatecznie oddał Slughornowi kompletne nową i nieużywaną.  
Więc teraz Hermionie nie pozostało nic innego jak przyglądać się Harry'emu ze złością i odwracać wzrok za każdym razem, kiedy szczerzył do niej zęby. Tu wcale nie chodziło o to, że Hermiona nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że Harry jest w czymś lepszy od niej – po prostu nie znosiła kłamstwa. A poza tym takie rzeczy mogły być niebezpieczne. Czy oni nie pamiętali jak było z dziennikiem Riddle'a i Ginny? Tyle razy im to tłumaczyła.  
IM, to znaczy Harry'emu i Ronowi, który naturalnie stanął po stronie najlepszego przyjaciela. Cholerna męska solidarność.  
- Hermiono, miałaś zamieszać 3 razy, nie pięć. – szepnęła Padma Patil, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.  
- Co? Och, nie! – jej wywar stał się zdecydowanie zbyt rzadki. Cisnęła łyżkę ze złością na stół.  
Padmna zachichotała.  
- Ostatnio jesteś cały czas zamyślona. Czyżbyś się zakochała?  
Hermiona miała ochotę prychnąć. Ona i miłość? Nie miała czasu na takie rzeczy. Jej jedynym chłopakiem był Victor Krum, a po tym jak ją potraktował, Hermionie zdecydowanie nie spieszyło się do nowego związku.  
- Nie żartuj sobie. Po prostu ostatnio źle sypiam. – skłamała szybko i zabrała się do ratowania swojego wywaru.  
- A gdzie jest pan Malfoy? – zawołał Slughorn, kiedy zatrzymał się przy pustym krześle, które zajmował Draco.  
Hermiona podniosła głowę na te słowa.  
To było powodem jej zamyślenia. Gdzie znika Malfoy? Ostatnio opuszczał dużo lekcji, a na dodatek ciągle go widywała samego pod Pokojem Życzeń. To nie były przypadki. A jeśli jest w coś zamieszany? Nie martwiła się o niego, na pewno, ale teraz wszystko było podejrzane. Wszyscy czarodzieje żyli w strachu tak jak 17 lat temu.  
Wybił dzwonek. Slughorn znów rozpływał się nad wywarem Harry'ego, twierdząc, żę odziedziczył talent po matce. Hermiona wsunęła książki do torby i wyszła z klasy.  
Szła korytarzem na lekcje runów. Nagle coś białego mignęło jej przed oczami i zniknęło w tłumie uczniów. Nawet z końca korytarza byłaby w stanie rozpoznać te włosy.  
Malfoyowi wyraźnie się gdzieś spieszyło. Hermiona przyspieszyła kroku, by nie stracić jej z oczu. W pewnym momencie musiała nawet biec. Jedynym plusem było to, że Malfoy nie rozglądał się na boki i nie mógł jej zauważyć.  
Ku zdziwieniu Hermiony chłopak nie zaprowadził jej wcale pod Pokój Życzeń tylko pod klasę obrony przed czarną magią. Hermiona stanęła nieco z tyłu, by wciąż być niewidoczną dla niego. Malfoy podszedł do jednego ze ślizgonów i zaczął z nim cicho rozmawiać. Hermiona wychyliła się z nad ramienia jakiegoś muskularnego puchona i dostrzegła, że owym ślizgonem był Zabini Blaise.  
Gdyby tylko udało się jej podejść trochę bliżej, mogłaby usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają. Blaise był jednym z przyjaciół Malfoya, więc mógł wiedzieć, co robi w Pokoju Życzeń. Ostatecznie Hermiona postanowiła się wycofać całkowicie, gdyż nie chciała ryzykować. Odwróciła się i ruszyła korytarzem, którym przybiegła.  
Gdy wyszła zza rogu dostrzegała jakiegoś ucznia, który machał do niej ręką. Trudno jej było określić, kto to był, ale gdy kontury owej osoby stały się coraz bardziej wyraźne, Hermiona rozpoznała czarne, zmierzwione włosy i okrągłe okulary. '  
Zaczęła iść w kierunku Harry'ego, który wydawała się lekko zadyszany. Jego policzki były zaróżowione, a oddech przyspieszony.  
- No, nareszcie cię złapałem! – wyspał, kiedy w końcu się przy niej zatrzymał.  
- Dlaczego tu przybiegłeś? – spytała, marszcząc brwi.  
- Chciałem spytać cię o to samo.  
Hermiona nie widziała żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia, które mogłaby przedstawić Harry'emu, więc postanowiła odczekać aż złapie oddech i sam podejmie temat.  
- Coś się stało? – zapytał.  
- Nie. Ja tylko…  
Dzwonek zadzwonił, wołając uczniów na lekcję. Ale ani Harry, ani Hermiona nie ruszyli się z miejsca.  
- Co masz teraz?  
- Runy, a czemu pytasz?  
- Chcesz na nie iść?  
Hermiona tak bardzo skupiła się na śledzeniu Malfoya, że kompletnie zapomniała o lekcjach. Harry pobiegł za nią nie bez powodu. Może to z nim powinna Hermiona porozmawiać? W końcu był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i zawsze dzielił się z nią swoimi obawami, nawet wtedy, gdy wiedział, jaka będzie jej reakcja.  
- Nie bardzo. – odparła w końcu.  
- To chodź za mną. – chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.  
- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytała Hermiona, uważając, by nie wpaść na nikogo po drodze.  
- Na wagary.  
Na szczęście nie natknęli się na żadnego nauczyciela, który mógłby zaciągnąć ich z powrotem na lekcje, uczniowie też nie wykazywali nimi większego zainteresowania. Wypadli z zamku na błonia. Harry poprowadził ją wzdłuż zbocza tuż nad brzeg jeziora. Dopiero tam ją puścił.  
- O co chodzi? – zapytała Hermiona.  
Harry rzucił torbę na ziemię i usiadł pod drzewem. Przez chwilę patrzył na pofalowaną taflę jeziora po czym odparł:  
- Chciałem pogadać na osobności.  
- Jeśli chodzi o Księcia Półkrwi to już ci powiedziałam, co sądzę na ten temat…  
- Tu nie chodzi o Księcia! – żachnął się Harry. – Chodzi o Malfoya.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

_Info: Harry rozmawia z Hermioną o Malfoyu. Podejrzewa, że Ślizgon może być nawet śmierciożercą. Hermiona po raz kolejny natrafia na artykuł o Bellatrix. _

- Dobrze. Co z Malfoyem? – zapytała zdawkowo.  
- Zauważyłem, że często za nim chodzisz, obserwujesz co robi.  
Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, więc zacisnęła usta i milczała.  
- No i… martwię się o ciebie. – dodał cicho. – To naprawdę dziwne. Przez chwilę myślałem nawet, że…  
Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, co miał na myśli.  
- …że może mi się podoba?  
Harry skubał trawę z opuszczoną głową, ale dziewczyna wyraźnie słyszała, że przytaknął.  
- No wiesz? Miałby mi się podobać ktoś, kto na każdym kroku wyzywa mnie od szlamy? Nie żartuj. A poza tym, spójrz na niego… nie przypomina ci odrobinę szczura?  
Harry wyszczerzył zęby, a Hermiona nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Ten śmiech pośród tej całej rebelii, problemów, przypuszczeń był czymś wspaniałym. Hermiona usiadła obok Harry'ego i oboje patrzyli w stronę jeziora.  
- Nie wiedziałem, jak cię o to zapytać. – przyznał. – Najpierw chciałem, żeby to Ron z tobą pogadał, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że pewnie byłby odrobinę nietaktowny.  
- Odrobinę? Mimo wszystko dzięki, że się o mnie martwicie.  
- No właśnie. Skoro Malfoy cię się nie podoba to czemu go śledzisz?  
Hermiona przestała się uśmiechać i zaczęła opowiadać o swoich obawach.  
- Po prostu mam wrażenie, że on coś kombinuje. – zakończyła.  
Harry ani razu jej nie przerwał i teraz też milczał. Hermiona pamiętała, że on również na początku roku oskarżał Malfoya o różne rzeczy. Zaczęło się od jego tajemniczej wizyty na Nokturnie.  
- Wydaje mi się, że twoje obawy są uzasadnione. – odezwał się w końcu. – Mówiłem wam przecież, że Malfoy może być nawet śmierciożercą.  
Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Miała sceptyczne podejście do tego twierdzenia.  
- Harry, błagam cię. Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat. Malfoy jest tchórzem. Nie toleruje takich jak ja, bo został tak wychowany. I to wszystko.  
- Ale sama mówiłaś, że jest w nim coś niepokojącego!  
- Tak. Na pewno jest w coś zamieszany. Tyle że wątpię, żeby to miało związek ze śmierciożercami. Jest na to za głupi. Poza tym, czy ty nie uczysz się na własnych błędach? Kiedyś już oskarżaliśmy Malfoya o to, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina.  
- Wtedy wszyscy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi. Teraz dużo się zmieniło.  
- No nie wiem, Harry. – powiedziała Hermiona. – Jak na razie możemy przypuszczać, bo nie jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć tego, co robi w Pokoju Życzeń.  
- Może mógłbym pokręcić się pod tym Pokojem i zbadać o co chodzi. – zaczął szybko Harry. – Opuściłbym tylko kilka lekcji i…  
- … i kompletnie nie dałbyś rady z nauką. Daj spokój, Harry. Sprawa Malfoya jest podejrzana, ale nie na tyle, byś zawalił owutemy.  
- To co mamy robić? – zapytał bezradnym tonem.  
- Nie wiem. – tymi słowami definitywnie zamknęła temat.  
Wiatr zaczął delikatnie wiać przez co na jeziorze pojawiły się lekkie fale. Harry rzucał w nie kamieniami i opowiadał o różnych rzeczach, które nie był związane z Malfoyem, w ogóle ze światem magii. Hermiona z ochotą mu odpowiadała, śmiała się i rzucała kamieniami do wody. Nawet nie wiedziała ile czasu trwają ich wagary. Ale z pewnością musiały trwać długo, bo zaczynało robić się coraz zimniej i ciemniej.  
- Wracamy? – zaproponowała. '  
- Tak. Lepiej tak. – pokiwał głową Harry i oboje podnieśli się z ziemi po czym zaczęli wracać do zakmu.  
Wiatr zerwał się na dobre i utrudniał im wspinaczkę pod górę. Zaczęło nawet padać. Harry dał jej swój płaszcz, by nie zmokła za bardzo, chociaż Hermiona upierała się, że nic jej nie będzie.  
Byli prawie przy dębowych drzwiach, gdy nagle Hermiona poczuła, że coś chlasnęło ją w twarz. Usłyszała chichot Harry'ego i poczuła, że odrywa od jej policzka mokry kawałek papieru. A raczej nie kawałek tylko całą gazetę.  
- Bardzo śmieszne. – zawołała i wyrwała mu ,,Proroka Codziennego" z rąk.  
Gazeta była kompletnie mokra, ale Hermiona zdołała rozpoznać zdjęcie Bellatrix Lestrange widniejące na pierwszej stronie. Ciekawe co znowu zrobiła. Hermiona ostatnio często trafiała na artykuły o niej.  
- Znowu ona. – syknęła ze złością i wyrzuciła ,,Proroka" za siebie.  
- Kto?  
- Bellatrix.  
Twarz Harry'ego stężała i nic nie odpowiedział. Hermiona doskonale rozumiała, że wciąż każde napomknienie o niej przypominało mu o Syriuszu. Zabiła go zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu.  
W milczeniu weszli do zamku i skierowali się do wieży Gryffindoru, by się wysuszyć.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

_Info: Bellatrix rozmawia z Draco. Chce wiedzieć, czy zdołał już wymyślić coś, co pomogłoby śmieciożercom przedostać się do Hogwartu. Kiedy chłopak zaprzecza, Bellatrix każe mu jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Zdesperowany Draco wpada na pomysł, że mogłaby mu pomóc najzdolniejsza uczennica w Hogwarcie. _

Trzy postacie przemierzały ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nie wchodził w drogę.  
Najmniejsza i najdrobniejsza z nich zrzuciła kaptur i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Można było teraz podziwiać jej twarz z idealnymi kośćmi policzkowymi, dość mocno zarysowaną szczęką i wąskimi ustami. Jej czarne i błyszczące oczy przysłonięte ciężkimi powiekami i wachlarzem długich rzęs uważnie wpatrywały się w sklep Borgina i Burkesa.  
Towarzysze Bellatrix Lestrange – Rudolf i Mulciber – rozejrzeli się po Nokturnie zanim weszli za nią. Dopiero w środku ściągnęli kaptury i pewnym krokiem podeszli do kontuaru, za którym stał właściciel. Borgin do tej pory nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ktoś wszedł do jego sklepu i notował coś zawzięcie na pergaminie. Podniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy Bellatrix z gracją ujęła dzwoneczek stojący na ladzie i lekko nim potrząsnęła. Sadystyczny uśmiech nie znikał z jej ust przez co Borgin przełknął cicho ślinę.  
- Ach, to państwo! – powiedział z wymuszoną uprzejmością. – Przepraszam, że nie słyszałem, ale o tej porze z reguły nikt nie odwiedza mojego sklepu…  
- Skończ pieprzyć, Borgin. – przerwał mu Rudolf nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. – Prowadź tam, gdzie zawsze.  
- Ależ oczywiście, panie Lestrange. – ukłonił się nisko i podreptał w stronę zaplecza. Śmierciożercy ruszyli za nim.  
Zaplecze było zakurzone i zagracone różnymi pudłami, w których znajdowały się przedmioty służące do uprawiania czarnej magii. Bellatrix dotknęła i zbadała wszystkie z nich. Borgin doszedł do kolejnych drzwi, otworzył je i skinął ręką na znak, że mogą wejść.  
Znajdowali się w wąskim korytarzu ze schodami. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się sypialnia właściciela, a po lewej magazyn. Jednak śmierciożercy zaczęli wspinać się po schodach. Na górze mieścił się mały pokoik, w którym była Szafa Zniknięć. Poprzez nią śmierciożercy mogli kontaktować się z Draco. Jedynym problemem było to, że chłopak mógł się do nich przenieść z Hogwartu i wrócić z powrotem, ale oni nie mogli jej użyć. Hogwart był chroniony zaklęciami, które uniemożliwiały śmierciożercom wejście do zamku.  
Mulciber zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz i zapytał:  
- Która godzina?  
Rudolf spojrzał na zegarek.  
- Dochodzi piąta.  
- A więc Draco za chwilę tu będzie. – mruknęła Bellatrix i usiadła w fotelu.  
Była taka dumna, że jej siostrzeniec wstąpił na służbę u Czarnego Pana. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego Narcyza tak bardzo się o niego martwiła. Gdyby ona, Bellatrix, miała dzieci… Ale macierzyństwo nigdy jej nie interesowało. Poza tym nie kochała Rudolfa. Wyszła za niego, bo tego oczekiwała od niej jej rodzina. Oboje nie tolerowali szlam i innych mieszańców i dzięki temu dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali. Ale to nie była miłość. Bellatrix nie wierzyła w takie rzeczy. ,,Tylko głupcy kochali. Miłość jest największą słabością człowieka." – według tej zasady żyli wszyscy śmierciożercy.  
Szafa zadygotała i po chwili drzwiczki otwarły się na oścież. Draco wyszedł na podłogę sklepu i otrzepał się z pyłu, który osiadł na jego ubraniu.  
- Draco! – zapiała Bellatrix i rozłożyłą ręce jakby chciała go objąć.  
- Ciociu…- chłopak lekko się ukłonił. – Wujku.  
Rudolf jedynie nieznacznie skinął głową.  
- Jak się spało, mój drogi? – spytała słodko Bellatrix.  
Draco obrzucił niespokojnym wzrokiem stojącego przy drzwiach Mulcibera.  
- Dobrze. – odparł. – Dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną spotkać tak wcześnie, ciociu?  
- Chciałam wiedzieć, czy wymyśliłeś już coś, co mogłoby nam pozwolić przejść przez Szafę.  
- Nie. Hogwart chronią zaklęcia, które nie pozwolą wam tam wejść. Musiałbym je złamać. Ale ja nie potrafię tego zrobić.  
Bellatrix zacmokała i podniosła się z fotela. Stanęła za swoim siostrzeńcem i zaczęła szeptać wprost do jego ucha:  
- Gdybyś nie potrafił tego zrobić Czarny Pan nie przyjąłby cię do nas.  
Draco poczuł jeszcze większy niepokój niż przed chwilą, gdy tu przybył. Starał się poszukać pomocy u Rudolfa, ale ten jak zwykle nie odzywał się w obecności swojej żony.  
- No myśl, Draco. – powiedziała naglącym głosem Bellatrix. – Co możesz zrobić?  
Nie przestawała kręcić się za jego plecami. Chłopak myślał gorączkowo, ale jednocześnie czuł na sobie presję.  
- Daj spokój, Bella. To jeszcze dzieciak. – rzekł Mulciber z drwiną.  
- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – zaperzył się Draco.  
Bellatrix wybuchnęła piskliwym śmiechem, który odbił się od ścian pokoiku.  
- Więc to udowodnij.  
Upokorzony i przerażony Draco powiedział to, co pierwsze wpadło mu teraz do głowy.  
- Ja nie umiem tego zrobić, ale może ktoś inny by potrafił.  
Tym razem to Rudolf się zaśmiał. Jego śmiech był ostry i brudny zupełnie jak ton, którym mówił.  
- Nikt z nas nie zamierza cię wyręczać. Wiedziałeś na co się piszesz.  
- Nie chodzi mi o was. – Draco szybko układał plan w głowie. – Miałem na myśli, że… mógłbym się kimś wysłużyć. Kimś obcym.  
- Wyobraźnia dzieci nie ma granic… – zaczął Rudolf, ale umilkł, gdy Bellatrix podniosła dłoń, wpatrując się dogłębnie w swojej siostrzeńca. Draco dostrzegł jej wzrok, który wcale mu się nie spodobał.  
- Interesujące – zamruczała – a kto miałby być tym obcym?  
Rusz głową Draco, to może być twoja szansa, ponaglał siebie w myślach. To musiał być bardzo uzdolniony czarodziej. Ale żaden uzdolniony czarodziej nie zgodzi się pomagać śmierciożercom. Czuł na sobie wzrok innych, więc postanowił zaryzykować.  
- No…jakiś uzdolniony czarodziej. Możliwe, że jeden z lepszych.  
- Bellatrix, każ mu skończyć. – prychnął Rudolf -Nie ma pojęcia, co mówi.  
Kobieta podeszła do niego i objęła go ramieniem.  
- Stałeś się ostatnio bardzo niecierpliwy, kochanie. Daj mu się wykazać. W końcu to jego misja. – i pocałowała go w usta. Rudolf wydawał się być tym kompletnie nieporuszony, ale już nic nie powiedział.  
Draco zrozumiał, że znów może mówić. Odchrząknął i ciągnął dalej:  
- Wydaje mi się, że w tym celu powinienem przekonać najzdolniejszą uczennicę do współpracy.  
Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że najzdolniejszą uczennicą jest szlama Granger.  
- Kogo masz na myśli?  
Draco zawahał się przez chwilę.  
- Hermionę Granger.  
Rudolf i Mulciber spojrzeli po sobie z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach. Najwyraźniej szczerze wątpili w to, że Hermiona Granger jest najlepszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie skoro nigdy o niej nie słyszeli. Ale Bellatrix zmrużyła oczy i wyraźnie nad czymś myślała.  
Ona wie, pomyślał nagle Draco. Wie, jakiego pochodzenia jest Granger. Widziała ją przecież wtedy w Departamencie Tajemnic.  
- Granger – powtórzyła. – Czy to nie jest ta szlama, która włóczy się z Potterem?  
Draco powoli pokiwał głową. Bellatrix nie zmieniła zamyślonego wyrazu twarzy, za to Mulciber wybuchnął :  
- SZLAMA?! To skandal! Wbrew naszym zasadom!  
Bellatrix odwróciła się nagle z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami i podbiegła w jego kierunku.  
- Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? – wyszeptała, kładąc mu ręce na ramiona.  
Mulciber wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej reakcją. Spodziewał się, że poczuje się urażona, kiedy usłyszy, że ma współpracować ze szlamą. Bellatrix odwróciła się od niego i zaczęła mruczeć bardziej do siebie niż do nich.  
- Tak… tak, to może być niepowtarzalna okazja… Ta szlama może nas zbliżyć do chłopaka, do samego Pottera. A jeśli do tego jest najlepszą czarownicą…tym lepiej.  
Spojrzała szaleńczym wzrokiem na Draco i szepnęła:  
- Zrób to. Nakłoń ją do tego, porwij ją, cokolwiek… Nie wolno nam zaprzepaścić takiej szansy, ROZUMIESZ?!  
Draco pokiwał głową, a Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się.  
- Świetnie. Teraz idź. I nie zwlekaj z zadaniem.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Zgodnie z własną obietnicą Hermiona przestała notorycznie myśleć o tym, co Malfoy robi w Pokoju Życzeń. Wróciła do normalnych czynności, znów koncentrowała się na lekcjach. Harry nie poddał się łatwo. Wysuwał masę teorii, a każda była coraz bardziej absurdalna od poprzedniej. Wydawało się, że z całej trójki tylko Rona ta sprawa nie interesowała.  
Przyjaciele siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym i dyskutowali o mającym się odbyć za godzinę treningu quidditcha.  
- Hermiono, chodź z nami. – prosił po raz setny Ron. – Co będziesz robiła sama?  
- Już ci mówiłam, Ronald, że mam mnóstwo pracy domowej. Idę do biblioteki.  
- Daj spokój, na pewno nie ma tego tak dużo.  
Hermiona zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem. Codziennie widziała ją obładowaną książkami i jeszcze śmiał twierdzić, że nie ma dużo zadane.  
- Idę do biblioteki. – powiedziała stanowczo i wsunęła ostatnie podręczniki do torby.  
- Harry pomóż mi…- Ron spojrzał na niego błagalnie.  
Harry, który do tej pory wpatrywała się w kominek, spojrzał na nich mętnym wzrokiem.  
- Stary, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Ron.  
- Taak… zamyśliłem się tylko. O co chodzi?  
Hermiona patrzyła mu przez chwilę prosto w oczy, jakby chciała przekazać, że ma przestać myśleć o Malfoyu, ale ostatecznie powiedziała:  
- Ronald chce mnie wyciągnąć na trening quidditcha. A ja muszę iść do biblioteki. Prosi o wsparcie.  
Rzuciła Harry'emu spojrzenie pod tytułem ,,Współpracuj ze mną".  
- Eee… no nie wiem Ron. – powiedział Harry z oporem. – Zimno jest i w ogóle…  
Przez następne kilka minut Ron nie ustępował w namowach. Jednak ostatecznie Harry zarządził, że czas już iść i razem z przyjacielem wspięli się po schodach do dormitorium po szaty i miotły. Hermiona zarzuciła torbę na ramię i wolnym krokiem skierowała się do biblioteki.  
Ostatnio wieczorami ciągle padało i grzmiało. Hermiona uwielbiała siedzieć wtedy przy oknie i słuchać jak ciężkie krople obijają się o szybę. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy tak bardzo polubiła deszcz. Gdy była jeszcze mała nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić dnia bez słońca. A więc to przychodzi z wiekiem. W deszczu i tej okropnej pogodzie nie czuła się taka samotna. Pomimo Harry'ego i Rona kogoś jej brakowało.  
Tuż przy bibliotece natknęła się na Parvati i Lavender. Dziewczyny pomachały jej, a ona z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem zrobiła to samo.  
- Idziesz z nami? – spytała Parvati.  
- Dokąd?  
- Mamy takie małe spotkanie. Dean i Seamus zwędzili trochę piwa i Ognistej Whisky z Hogsmeade. Przyjdzie jeszcze Neville i paru innych Gryfonów.  
- Nie, dzięki. Mam trochę pracy do zrobienia. – odparła Hermiona i poklepała swoją torbę. Lavender wywróciła oczami.  
- Ciągle siedzisz w książkach. Wyrwij się od czasu do czasu…  
- Naprawdę nie mogę. – przerwała jej zdecydowanie.  
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i pomaszerowała dalej.  
Była pewna, że dziewczyny zaczną ją obgadywać. Wszyscy z jej roku dorośli. Przestali aż tak bardzo przejmować się nauką jak w pierwszych latach. Woleli imprezować, spędzać czas ze swoją drugą połówką jeśli ją mieli. Ale nie ona.  
Hermione wciąż widywano ślęczącą nad książkami. Nigdy się nie malowała, jej włosy ciągle były w nieładzie. Nie przywiązywała zbyt dużej wagi do ubioru czy wyglądu i czuła, że właśnie z tego powodu nie miała chłopaka. A może dlatego, że wszyscy wydawali się jej strasznie dziecinni? Nie potrafili okazać uczucia, którego tak bardzo pragnęła.  
Rozmyślała nad tym, gdy siedziała już w bibliotece. Wyciągnęła swoje książki i zeszyty, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się zabrać do pracy. Tematy o miłości zawsze ją przytłaczały nawet jeśli tylko o nich myślała. Chciała być kimś innym. Nie tą pilną uczennicą, sztywno trzymającą się zasad. Dlaczego taka jest?  
Zatrzasnęła otwartą wcześniej książkę transmutacji i wbiła wzrok przed siebie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła Malfoya, który siedział kilka stolików przed nią i najwyraźniej się jej przyglądał. Jednak gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały zaczął udawać, że na chwilę się zamyślił.  
Hermiona w ogóle się tym nie przejęła i wyjrzała przez gotyckie okno. Pogoda nic się nie zmieniła, może nawet stała się jeszcze gorsza. Wiatr targał wierzchołkami drzew w Zakazanym Lesie, deszcz z dachu skapywał na parapet. Harry i Ron nieźle zmokną, pomyślała Hermiona.  
Siedziała w bibliotece jeszcze przez chwilę podparta na łokciu i ze znudzeniem patrzyła jak pani Pince odkłada książki na półki, po czym wzięła swoją torbę i wszyła. Nie odrobiła pracy domowej, nie wiedziała, która godzina…Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej przyjaciele już wrócili i w jakiś sposób poprawią jej humor.  
Nagle poczuła jak ktoś brutalnie ściska jej ramię. Kompletnie zaskoczona chciała się odwrócić, ale oprawca przycisnął różdżkę do jej pleców, więc wolała nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.  
- Spokojnie Granger. Nic ci nie będzie jeśli się nie odezwiesz. – usłyszała głos przy swoim uchu.  
- Malfoy?! Co ty wyprawiasz? – krzyknęła Hermiona i wyciągnęła szyję, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
Twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, ale jego uścisk stawał się coraz bardziej niepewny. Cały czas popychał Hermionę i nie pozwalał się jej zatrzymać.  
- Puść mnie! – rozkazała.  
Na nic się to nie zdało. Malfoy jedynie przyspieszył kroku. W głowie Hermiony kołatała się tylko jedna myśl: dokąd idą?  
- Powiesz mi, o co ci chodzi? – zapytała.  
- Nie, dopóki nie dojdziemy do Pokoju.  
- Pokoju? Jakiego znów Pokoju?  
Jak się okazało miał na myśli Pokój Życzeń. Draco puścił ją, ale nie schował różdżki.  
Hermiona zawsze chciała zobaczyć, co tutaj robił, ale nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy jak by się zachowała, gdyby jej się to jednak udało. Dlatego teraz, gdy była już blisko odkrycia sekretu, zaczęła się naprawdę bać.  
- Więc o co chodzi?  
Malfoy rozejrzał się na boki, sprawdzając, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu i powiedział:  
- A teraz Granger skup się. Musisz chcieć ujrzeć to co ja. Pomyśl: ,,chcę zobaczyć pokój z Szafą Zniknięć".  
Hermiona była prawie pewna, że gdy to zrobi Pokój zamieni się w ten, w którym Malfoy przesiadywał tyle czasu. Ale dlaczego akurat takie pomieszczenie? Po co mu Szafa Zniknięć?  
- Na co czekasz? – syknął chłopak. – Jazda, myśl o tym!  
- A jeśli tego nie zrobię? – Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.  
- To cię do tego zmuszę! Po dobroci czy po nie woli i tak mnie posłuchasz.  
Hermiona prychnęła, ale stanęła przodem do gładkiej ściany. Ostatni raz spojrzała na Malfoya i zaczęła powtarzać w myślach polecone jej zdanie. Po paru chwilach w ścianie zaczęły pojawiać się ciemne kształty. Rozrastały się coraz bardziej aż wreszcie uformowały się w ogromne drzwi. Malfoy przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywał, a potem uniósł różdżkę i warknął w stronę Hermiony:  
- Właź!  
- Ale po co?  
- Bo zażyczyłaś sobie, żeby Pokój stał się pomieszczeniem z Szafą.  
- Kazałeś mi!  
- Tak i teraz rozkazuję ci wejść.  
- Ale ja w dalszym ciągu nie wiem…  
- Granger nie dyskutuj! Dowiesz się w środku.  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i nacisnęła klamkę drzwi.  
Weszła do pokoju zawalonego mnóstwem rzeczy. Dziwnych rzeczy. Niektóre były w czymś schowane, a inne walały się po podłodze. Wśród nich znajdował się zegarek z 12 wskazówkami, błyszczące kulki zawieszone na sznurku i stykające się ze sobą co po chwilę, piszczące gumowe kurczaki. Na samym środku stała ogromna, zakurzona szafa. Wyglądała na dość starą. Malfoy szedł za Hermioną, celując różdżką w jej plecy. Dziewczyna była zafascynowana pomieszczeniem, mimo iż nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego się w nim znajduje.  
- Dobrze – usłyszała za sobą głos Draco – Siadaj jak chcesz.  
- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co ci do cholery chodzi?  
- Spokojnie Granger. Prefekci nie powinni używać takiego języka.  
Starał się grać na zwłokę. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć. Jak ma ująć w słowa to, co chce zrobić? Patrzyła na Hermionę, która z każdą sekundą irytowała się coraz bardziej.  
- Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. – oznajmił w końcu.  
- Co? – kompletnie ją zamurowało.  
Czego on może od niej chcieć? Jakiej pomocy oczekuje od kogoś, kogo zwykł nazywać szlamą?  
- Ogłuchłaś? Zrobisz coś dla mnie.  
- Chwileczkę, ja jeszcze nie wyraziłam zgody! W dalszym ciągu nie wiem, o co chodzi.  
- Musisz to dla mnie naprawić. – wskazał różdżką na Szafę. Hermiona podeszła do niej i dotknęła chłodnej i brudnej powierzchni. Obeszła ją parę razy i spytała:  
- W jakim sensie naprawić? Nie można się przenosić w inne miejsce?  
- Nie do końca. Chodzi o to… Hogwart chronią zaklęcia przed ciemnymi mocami, tak?  
- No i co z tego? – zapytała Hermiona podejrzliwie.  
- Można je złamać?  
Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez chwilę z przymrużonymi oczami. Dlaczego pytał o takie rzeczy? Jej obawy co do tego, że Malfoy jest w coś zamieszany coraz bardziej się pogłębiały.  
- Pewnie tak. Ale do tego potrzeba wielkiej wiedzy magicznej. Wątpię, żeby komukolwiek się to udało.  
- Dałabyś radę to zrobić?  
Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.  
- Chyba oszalałeś! Nawet gdybym była tak uzdolniona nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła. A tak właściwie to czemu mnie o to prosisz?  
Twarz Malfoya stężała. Ale w jego stalowych oczach było widać wahanie, może nawet strach.  
- Malfoy, co ty… – zaczęła dziewczyna i nagle poczuła, że powinna uciekać. Wszystko było jak w zwolnionym tempie – Malfoy uniósł różdżkę i już zaczął mówić formułę, a Hermiona w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła w bok. Zaklęcie minęło ją zaledwie o kilka cali i trafiło w jedno z pudeł, które eksplodowało.  
Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę ze spodni i rzuciła się biegiem przed siebie. Torba ciążyła jej na ramieniu, więc zrzuciła ją na podłogę. Malfoy biegł za nią, o czym dał jej znać, miotając w nią kolejnym nietrafionym zaklęciem. Hermiona odpowiedziała mu tym samym, cały czas biegnąc. Czuła pieczenie w gardle i szybkie bicie swojego serca. Musi dotrzeć do drzwi, one muszą tu gdzieś być do cholery…  
Następne zaklęcie świsnęło jej koło ucha.  
- Expulso! – machnęła różdżką, a połowa rzeczy w pokoju skupiła się w jednym miejscu i utworzyła pewnego rodzaju barykadę, odgradzając w ten sposób Malfoya od Hermiony.  
Dziewczyna wreszcie dopadła do drzwi. Już miała przez nie przejść, ale nie wiedzieć czemu spojrzała przez ramię, by spojrzeć na ,,barykadę", którą stworzyła. Góra rzeczy była ogromna, nie spodziewała się, że zaklęcie będzie miało aż taką siłę. A co jeśli naprawdę poważnie uszkodziła Malfoya? Te wszystkie pudła nie wyglądały na lekkie. Kto go tu znajdzie jeśli jest ranny? Może powinna się tylko upewnić, czy chłopak da radę samodzielnie wstać i wyjść stąd?  
Ale przecież on by się tak nie zachował wobec ciebie, szepnął jakiś natrętny głosik w jej głowie.  
To nie znaczy, że mam zniżać się do jego poziomu, powiedział drugi głosik.  
To Malfoy – zabiłby cię bez wahania!  
Nie udzielę mu pomocy tylko sprawdzę, czy wszystko z nim dobrze.  
Wciąż walcząc ze sobą w duchu, Hermiona zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do stosu pudeł z podniesioną różdżką. Nie słyszała żadnych odgłosów, które mogłyby budzić w niej niepokój. Żadnego jęczenia, przesuwania rzeczy, nic. Hermiona wycelowała w ,,barykadę" różdżką i zawołała:  
- Reducto!  
Wszystkie pudła natychmiast wyleciały w powietrze, odsłaniając resztę Pokoju. Kiedy pył i kurz opadł, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nie widzi nigdzie Malfoya.  
Wydawało jej się to niemożliwe, bo przecież biegł za nią i prawie by ją złapał, gdyby nie ta barykada. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, a jej serce znów przyspieszyło swój rytm. Powinna się stąd jak najszybciej wynosić.  
Schowała różdżkę do kieszeni spodni i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką poczuła był potworny ból w klatce piersiowej, a potem jej ciało osunęło się bezwładnie na posadzkę.


End file.
